starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Landing at Point Rain
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer=5 | schrijver= Brian Larsen | director= Brian Kalin O'Connell | productienummer= 7 | datum eerste uitzending= 04 november 2009 | vorige= Senate Spy | volgende= Weapons Factory }} 250px|thumb|Clone Flamethrower Troopers 250px|thumb|Ki-Adi-Mundi ondersteunt de gewonde Obi-Wan Landing at Point Rain is de vijfde aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Counterattack! With the clone army stretched in desparate attempt to engage General Grievous' Starfleet, Separatists planets that were once thought secure are now rising up against the Republic. On Geonosis, Separatist leader Poggle the Lesser, safe in his newly ray-shielded factories, creates thousands of terrible new weapons which march off the assembly line against the outnumbered clone army. The Jedi, resolute in the effort to restore order to the Republic, mount a massive invasion to retake Geonosis and shut down Poggle's factories once and for all.... Prelude Nadat Padmé en Anakin terugkeerden van Cato Neimoidia was Obi-Wan ontgoocheld dat Anakin noch Rush Clovis, noch concrete bewijzen had Lott Dod en de Trade Federation banden had met de CIS. De Jedi High Council besloot om Anakin en Plo Koon naar Dorin te sturen dat werd aangevallen door Grievous terwijl Obi-Wan, Ki-Adi-Mundi en Luminara Unduli al naar Geonosis zouden reizen. Grievous werd door A-4D op de hoogte gebracht van een boodschap van Asajj Ventress die Grievous wees op de komst van Skywalker en Plo Koon. Synopsis Een taskforce van de Republic zet koers naar Geonosis waar Poggle the Lesser een nieuwe Droid fabriek heeft gebouwd. Obi-Wan Kenobi en Ki-Adi-Mundi kunnen moeilijk geloven dat de Clone Wars hen weer naar Geonosis brengt en ze weten dat ze de Geonosians best niet kunnen onderschatten. Anakin en Ahsoka vervoegen hen na hun missie op Dorin waar Anakins Squadron 76 treffers scoorde en Ahsoka's 55. Obi-Wan maant hen aan tot ernst en contacteert het Outer Rim Command. Yoda, Palpatine, Mace Windu en Luminara Unduli vervoegen het gesprek via Hologram. Informatie vertelt dat Poggle één fabriek heeft beveiligd met een Shield Generator. Skywalker, Ki-Adi en Obi-Wan moeten de linies van de Geonosians doorbreken en net naast het schild landen. Daarna moeten ze de Generator weten uit te schakelen. Yoda dringt aan om Poggle gevangen te nemen terwijl Palpatine het gevaarlijk vindt om drie Jedi op te offeren aan de aanval. Tijdens de briefing vervoegen Rex, Cody en Jet de Jedi. Jet en Ki-Adi nemen de noordelijke aanvang voor zich, Cody en Obi-Wan de centrale aanval en Anakin en Rex de zuidelijke aanval. Ze spreken af om 0700 waardoor ze hopen om een barrière te kunnen opstellen voor verdere aanvallen. Ahsoka maakt zich zorgen vooral voor een enorme bepantserde muur vol Cannons. Anakin zegt dat ze weinig met deze versterking zullen te maken hebben bij deze missie. De LAAT/i Gunships worden gedropt maar de Geonosian Starfighters vervoegen de strijd. Ook Y-Wing Starfighters komen helpen en de Gunships bescherming bieden. Tijdens de aanval wordt Anakins Gunship neergehaald en crasht in de woestijn zodat Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex en enkele Troopers meteen worden aangevallen. De Separatist Nightmare van Ki-Adi-Mundi wordt ook neergeschoten. Jet roept Cody op om de AT-TE Walkers te laten droppen. Cody op zijn beurt verwittigt Obi-Wan om weg te blijven uit de landingzone maar Kenobi heeft weinig keuze. Zijn Gunship wordt zwaar geraakt en maakt een ernstige crash. Ki-Adi-Mundi is gewond maar kruipt uit het neergestorte Gunship. Jet rapporteert dat enkel Kenobi de landingzone heeft bereikt maar dat Obi-Wan zelf werd neergehaald. Skywalkers troepen werden in de lucht neergeschoten en zitten nu vast op de grond waar ze worden aangevallen. Toch besloten ze om voort te maken en Ki-Adi's Walkers hebben het overleefd. Ze hopen om de troepen van Anakin tegen te komen op weg naar Obi-Wan. Anakin en Ahsoka zitten ingesloten en Ahsoka maakt zich zorgen om Obi-Wan. Anakin maant haar aan om zich te focussen en roept zijn troepen op om aan te vallen. Cody heeft de tanks in een defensieve formatie opgesteld terwijl Obi-Wans Gunship 5 kilometer verder is gecrasht. Waxer en Boil moeten overlevenden gaan zoeken. Ze vinden slechts twee overlevenden: Trapper en Obi-Wan. Cody beschermt hen wanneer ze de defensieve lijnen vervoegen. Met de gewonde Obi-Wan moet Cody standhouden totdat Anakin en Ki-Adi hen kunnen vervoegen. Ki-Adi's Walkers worden vertraagd door een veld dat bezaaid is met voetangels waardoor de tanks zeer langzaam progressie kunnen boeken. Wullf Yularen kan geen bescherming sturen van uit de lucht omdat deze eenheden al elders bezet zijn. Hij zal hen helpen door uit het schip te zien waar wie zich bevindt en de eenheden naar elkaar te brengen. Yularen merkt dat Skywalker naar de oostelijke barrière trekt, waar de gewapende muur zich bevindt. De muur die Ahsoka vreesde blokkeert elke doorgang door de canyon. De groep van Anakin zoekt dekking waar mogelijk. Ki-Adi heeft zijn troepen verdeeld. Terwijl de Walkers een doorgang zoeken, onderzoekt hij een doorgang in grotten waar hij en de Clones echter worden aangevallen door Geonosian Drones. Ondertussen laden Anakin en Ahsoka hun rugzakken vol Thermal Detonators. Met hun grijphaken beklimmen ze de muur terwijl de Geonosians naderen op de eenheden van Obi-Wan. De muur wordt beschermd door Blaster Cannons en Droidekas. Rex heeft de muur ook beklommen en biedt extra help. Anakin en Ahsoka kunnen hun rugzakken in luiken droppen en met de Force springen ze naar beneden en kunnen ze Rex grijpen. De muur wordt vernietigd en Anakins groep kan de missie voortzetten. De groep van Ki-Adi-Mundi is bijna aan de andere zijde van de grotten geraakt. Flamethrower Troopers verbranden de laatste Geonosians. Anakin en Ahsoka vervoegen de groep van Ki-Adi-Mundi als ze door de grotten zijn geraakt. De twee groepen zijn nu verenigd en de landingzone ligt binnen bereik. De infanterie van de Geonosians is echter overweldigend en Anakin roept Yularen om meer hulp. Yularen heeft ondertussen de posities van het gevecht herbekeken en stuurt een fighter squadron als hulp. De eenheden van de Republic groeperen zich rond het rendezvous punt. Ook Obi-Wan heeft zijn Lightsaber tevoorschijn gehaald omdat hij vreest dat dit wel eens het laatste gevecht zou kunnen zijn. Op dat moment vliegen de Y-Wing Starfighters van Yularen over en worden de Geonosian voertuigen overrompeld door bombardementen. Anakin, Ahsoka en Ki-Adi vinden een uitgeputte Obi-Wan terug. Anakin en Ahsoka leiden de laatste weerstand en Codys walkers vernietigen de shield Generator waardoor meer Gunships van Ki-Adi-Mundi kunnen landen. Anakin blijkt 55 Droids te hebben vernietigd, Ahsoka 60 maar Ki-Adi-Mundi blijkt recordhouder te zijn met 65. Debuut *Clone Commander Jet *Trapper *Bad Kitty *Separatist Nightmare *Flamethrower Trooper Cast *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Terrence Carson - Mace Windu *Brian George - Ki-Adi-Mundi *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Troopers *Tom Kane - narrator, Yoda en Admiral Yularen *Olivia d'Abo - Luminara Unduli *Ian Abercrombie - Chancellor Palpatine *Matthew Wood - Battle Droids Bron *Prelude Script *Landing at Point Rain op SW.com category:Televisie